The resting point of accommodation will be investigated by means of the laser optometer to determine (1) whether night, instrument, and space "myopias" can be explained as the passive return to the resting position in the absence of visual stimulation (2) whether the resting point of accommodation and/or convergence can be related to the specific distance tendency before and after experimental manipulation (3) whether mydriatics influence the resting point of accommodation (4) the effect of relaxation and stress on the resting point (5) whether the concept of "negative" accommodation, i.e., away from the resting point, is feasible. Studies of peripheral visual function will investigate (1) whether functional scotomas induced under the hypnotic trance are the result simply of changing criterion of response or whether they represent a true alteration of sensitivity within the signal detection paradigm (2) the effect of correction of peripheral refractive error on visual acuity as compared with the previously determined two fold improvement for the perception of motion. The role of cognitive and developemental factors in the magnitude of the Ponzo illusion in photographic reproductions will be studied with particular reference to the concept of "two" and "three" dimensional perceivers. This distinction has been shown to be a major factor in determining the responses of rural Ugandan natives. This research will be extended to include developmental aspects.